


Different

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Series: Diabolik Lovers: Next Generation [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Multi, Murder, Next Generation, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: "You're wasting your time."This story is about the three children of the eldest Sakamaki. The twin boys being the oldest and the youngest being a girl. All of them are so different from one another. All three being raised differently and all living differently. It's up to them how they live, let's see what they do.
Relationships: Mentioned Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Mentioned Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), mentioned Komori Yui/Everyone
Series: Diabolik Lovers: Next Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144460





	Different

Hello everyone, you may skip this and head directly to the first chapter if you would like to, but I also wanna go over a few things and just in case, I'll give a introduction to the three of them.

Firstly, my oc is dating Shuu. Don't worry, you won't really have to deal with her, maybe on the sidelines or mentions but you have to completely deal with her. There is a reason for that and that is because of the children, which will be explained when I start the story.

The oldest is Shipp. He's considered friendly because he is always smiling but he has many evil motives. He looks somewhat like Shuu with slightly longer hair, but his eyes are a shade of purple instead of blue. he's known as a party animal but he actually dislikes people and loud noises. He currently has a stalker that he used to date. They're friends, but she still hasn't gotten over him. She was one of the first girls he ever let live. He has a loudly beating heart, but his skin's stays freezing cold. He likes to cuddle people for their warmth.

The second oldest is Sinkk. Sinkk's a lot quieter then Shipp, but he's also a lot nicer. He looks like Shuu, with slightly lighter hair, but his eyes are a shade of purple. Sinkk likes to surround himself with people and he has a love for loud noises. He doesn't actually have a lot of friends, but he doesn't mind at all. He doesn't have much interest in dating like his brother and chooses to avoid relationships. He has heated skin that stays hot no matter what, but he doesn't have a beating heart. He enjoys listening to people's heartbeat because of this.

The youngest is South. She has white hair and blue eyes. She doesn't have a lot of friends and only talks to three people, technically four but the fourth is always trying to hurt them all. She enjoys music because Shuu used to use music to calm her down when she was younger. She was raised more by Reiji then her own parents. Yuuma is her god father and she had also ended up with a love for gardening because of him.

No set updates for now. I wanna get a few chapters for all my stories out before I actually stick to an update day. Once I start doing set updates again, I usually stick to three stories at a time, maybe two, and I'll most likely do the top 3 with the most votes/comments or views. That will also be decided once I start but I will be sure to let everyone know if I have a set update and if I'll end up leaving this story on pause for a while.


End file.
